Le hasard n'existe pas
by MV-232
Summary: Si Gold Roger a donné le goût de l'aventure et de l'océan aux hommes, c'est qu'il y a une raison; ce n'est pas par hasard. 13 ans après la mort du roi des pirates, quelques années avant l'ère que nous connaissons; une histoire qui est écrite, un futur qui arrive.
1. Prologue

_C'est un jour comme les autres, un jour de pluie, un jour sans fin… Le ciel est empli de nuages, aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Un orage, sans doute violent, se prépare._

_Finalement, ce jour ne sera pas si ordinaire que ça : voilà 13 ans, jour pour jour, que le seigneur des pirates a été exécuté dans ma ville, à Loguetown._

_Et dire que ce n'est qu'un homme qui a lancé une si grande vague de piraterie… Ce n'est qu'un homme, tout comme nous._

_Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a donné aux hommes l'envie d'aller sur mer, c'est qu'il y a une raison…_

* * *

« Eh, petit ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de te faire monter sur mon navire !

- Si je vous dis que je veux devenir le prochain seigneur des pirates, vous acceptez ?

- C'est parce que tu vis là où il est mort qui te fais dire ça ?

- Non. Parce que c'est écrit. »


	2. Il faut des gens pour écrire l'histoire

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, c'est à voir)

Voici le Chapitre 1, posté moins de deux heures après le prologue.

Jyanadavega: Mes prologues sont toujours courts, quelque soit la fic.

ShaunyBlackSheep: Il suffit de demander ^^

Florette: La suite est là.

* * *

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. Les vagues se frappent contre la coque du vieux navire.

Cela va faire 3 jours que je navigue en compagnie du vieil homme et de son équipage; 3 jours que le ciel s'est dégagé; 3 jours que je n'ai pas adressé ouvert la bouche, que ce soit pour manger, boire ou parler.

Le soleil est au zénith, la température sur le pont doit dépasser les 30°C. Je regarde la mer, le bleu et ses multitudes de nuances, le soleil et son éclat éblouissant, un ciel sans impuretés. Dire que j'ai quitté une vie aisée, dans une superbe maison, avec une éducation irréprochable pour voir un spectacle que je n'aurai jamais découvert, ainsi qu'un sentiment auquel je commence à prendre goût : la liberté.

« He, gamin ! Tu va mourir de faim et de soif si tu n'avale pas quelque chose ! »

Je tourne la tête. Le vieux vient de me dire quelque chose, et je n'ai pas entendu.

« Pardon ?

- T'as pas faim ?

- Non. »

C'est vrai, je ne ressens pas le besoin de manger. Le vieil homme s'éloigne en haussant les épaules. Je devrai peut-être manger… ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Un oiseau de pose sur la rambarde, à 2 mètres de moi. Un plumage d'un blanc pur, un bec jaune-orangé. Il est magnifique.

« A table tout le monde ! »

Les marins se dirigent vers l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur, faisant fuir l'oiseau par la même occasion. Trois fois par jour c'est le même rituel.

« Ça compte pour toi aussi le gamin ! On a pas envie de se retrouver avec un sac d'os ambulant dans deux jours ! »

Je soupire. De quoi ils se plaignent : je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas et je ne me fait pas remarqué. ET puis, même si je suis assez maigre, ne pas manger ne va pas me transformer en squelette.

* * *

La salle est bruyante, l'alcool coule à flot, il y a de la viande à table. C'est insupportable. Je me trouve assis sur un banc entre le vieil homme et un adolescent un peu bourré.

« Eh, mon p'tit ! »

Le vieux m'a encore parlé.

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir le seigneur des pirates ?

- Parce que c'est écrit.

- Tu veux dire quoi par ''c'est écrit'', gamin ? Renchérit l'ado.

- C'est écrit, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre. »

Je me lève. Lorsque quelque chose est inscrit, il faut suivre les indications. C'était écrit que Gold Roger allait mourir exécuté; c'était écrit que les futurs capitaines corsaires assistent à cet évènement; c'est écrit que le seigneur des pirates laisse en héritage la volonté du D, le One Piece, une nouvelle génération de pirates… et un goût enivrant de l'aventure.

Il faut bien des gens pour écrire une histoire; des hommes pour donner un sens au mot ''liberté''; quelqu'un pour écrire et noter tous ces changements. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Les nouvelles

Bonjour !

Voilà la suite de l'histoire ( pas très commune pour un gamin étrange ).

* * *

« 3 jours d'arrêts avant le départ ! »

Voilà donc une semaine que je suis sur ce vieux navire. Une semaine où les jours monotones se succèdent, aussi désintéressant les uns les autres. Une semaine que je pense au futur. Une semaine que je pense à changer l'histoire… Même si c'est impossible.

« Eh gamin ! Va te dégourdir les jambes au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire ! »

Le vieil homme. Il est le seul à m'adresser la parole, même si je ne lui réponds jamais. Je soupire. Un petit tour en ville ne me fera pas de mal.

Je saute du pond pour atterrir sur la terre ferme. Des nouvelles de ce monde changeant ne me feront pas de mal. Normalement, des évènements importants devraient se dérouler en ce moment. Après tout, une nouvelle génération de pirates va naître d'ici quelques années… et un équipage en particulier va rassembler les grands de ce monde. Dire que nous devons cela à un seul homme, même si son équipage l'a épaulé : Gold Roger.

* * *

« Un journal s'il vous plait.

- 10 berrys mon petit. »

La ville est calme. Le temps est nuageux et l'air est humide. Les nouvelles du jour :

« **NOUVELLE ANNEE CELEBREE PAR LA MARINE**

La cloche Ox Bell sonna ses nouveaux coups cette année…

**UNE PARTIE DE GREY TERMINAL BRULE SOUS L'ORDRE DU ROI DE GOA**

Grey Terminal fut brulé hier sous l'ordre du roi de Goa, ce dernier recevant la visite d'un Dragon Céleste. On ne déplore aucun autre drame excepter la mort d'un jeune garçon dont le comportement fut jugé intolérable; sa majesté l'a abattu pour lui apprendre le respect…

**LA MORT D'UNE STAR**

L'actrice Victoria Cindry est décédée hier soir. Star reconnue, son enterrement est prévue pour bientôt… »

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Le temps passe vite, trop vite. D'ici quelques années, la cloche sonnera une nouvelle ère ce gamin, Sabo, sera vengé. Cette actrice aussi jouera un rôle dans le futur… au côté d'un Capitaine Corsaire. Et dire que les gens ne voient pas l'importance des évènements…

Ce sera sans doute mieux que je n'en parle pas. Le futur ne doit pas être révélé avant l'heure, alors que le passé… il n'éclairera personne et les plongera dans le noir total.

Dans quelques années, j'aurai peut être une chance de rencontrer la fameuse ''démone d'Ohara'', qui sait ? A part moi bien sur… Elle pourra surement changer tout ça, du moins je l'espère… ou j'en suis sur.

* * *

« Tu compte aller jusqu'où avec nous gamin ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- Jusqu'à Water Seven pour avoir un nouveau navire.

- Et plus tard ?

- Direction le nouveau monde, gamin. Mais n'espère pas nous accompagner.

- Je veux aller à Sabaody. vous pourrez me déposer puisque c'est sur le chemin.

- Et pourquoi là-bas ?

- C'est là que l'histoire peut prendre un tournant décisif. Après tout, c'est écrit. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Pas trop chiant le gamin avec ses phrases digne d'un vieillard et ses ''c'est écrit'' ?

Si vous avez des questions... MP ou reviews.


	4. Expérience n1354

Bonjour !

Voilà la suite avec... **deux** informations capitales pour la suite.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Les trois jours sont passés et nous sommes repartis. Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis, cela parait peu si l'on regarde notre trajet: de Loguetown à notre arrêt du jour, Alabasta, il ne c'est écoulé qu'un mois. Un mois est peu, dans le temps, ainsi que sur la mer.

Pffff... Le vieux a passé son temps à me harceler de questions: mon nom, ma famille, mes passions, mes rêves... Je n'ai rien répondu; je préfère me taire, ne rien dire et attendre. A quoi bon répondre à quelqu'un qui vous oubliera très bientôt... Quel ennuie.

Je suis jeune pourtant mais je parle comme un vieillard. C'est décevant.

* * *

Le marché est bruyant. Les enfants courent, les hommes marchandent, les femmes discutent entre elles... Le commérage est souvent une bonne source d'informations: on apprend plein de choses.

« Vous avez entendu parler de bêtises de la princesse ?

- Oui...

- A ce qu'il parait, elle serai sorti durant toute la nuit, hier...

- Mais c'est impossible, la garde royal surveille sa chambre jour et nuit...

- Ce serai une de ses connaissances...

- Un certain Kohza...

- La princesse Vivi devrait se montrer plus prudente... »

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir... Ces femmes devraient se taire de temps en temps. Bon, au moins, ça m'aide un peu. Kohza... J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part... Ça devait être... Je sais ! Ça fait parti du l'attaque des agents de Baroque Works. Donc, c'est un ami de Vivi.

Il faudrait dire au roi Cobra qu'il discute un peu avec Kohza; cela faciliterai un peu pour le futur.

« Eh, gamin ! »

Je me retourne, un bande de soldats de la Marine. C'est pas bon pour moi; vraiment pas bon.

« Les mains en l'air ! »

J'observe autour de moi. Je suis encerclé, seul, une trentaine de soldats autour. J'obéis.

« Raï Nikki ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Rendez-vous sans résistance ! »

Hehehe... Quel bande d'idiots. Ils ne savent sans doute pas pourquoi ils m'arrêtent.

« Et pourquoi donc devrais-je me rendre ? Quelle est ma faute ? »

Un grand silence plein de tension s'installa. J'en était sûr...

« Euh...

- Je vous propose un marché: vous me laissez partir et restez d'heureux ignorants ou je vous dis pour quel motif vous m'arrêtez et vous pouvez m'emmener. »

Ils seront forcés de choisir la deuxième option... qui est un piège, bien entendu.

« TU NOUS PRENDS POUR DES IMBÉCILES !? ON NE VA PAS TE LAISSER PARTIR COMME ÇA !

- Donc, je vais m'expliquer clairement et simplement: Je me nomme Raï Nikki, je suis recherché par votre foutu gouvernement parce que...

- Eh, gamin ! »

Je soupire et lève la tête: le vieux est assis sur le toit de la maison en face de moi et s'enfile tranquillement une bouteille d'alcool.

« T'as des ennuis on dirait... Bah, au moins je connais ton nom.

- ... Vous avez gâché un super moment en criant deux mots.

- Raï Nikki... Un peu étrange comme nom.

- C'est mon nom et je ne peux pas le changer alors merci de me laisser tranquille maintenant.

- Hmmm ? Tu ne veux plus aller à Sabaody ?

- Oui et non.

- Hahahahahahahahaha... La jeunesse de nos jours... »

Bon... Respire... Ignore-le et reprend ton discours.

« Je reprends donc ou j'en était... Ah, oui ! Si je suis recherché, c'est parce que mon existence peut changer le cours du temps... »

Un autre grand silence s'installa.

« Je suis l'expérience n°1354 du Dr Vegapunk. Comme cette information est censée être secrète et que cette conversation est enregistrée grâce à l'escargophone qui se trouve dans la poche droite de votre manteau... »

Le soldat concerné regarde sa poche.

« ... Vous allez être tué par un amiral pour conserver mon existence secrète dès votre retour à Marineford. »

* * *

Fini... ce chapitre, pas la fic'.

Reviews ?


	5. Tenshi Jikan

Bonjour et Bonne année !

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre (très court).

ShaunyBlackSheep: Je ne le dirais pas maintenant mais ce sera expliqué plus tard.

* * *

« Et cela ne devrait pas tarder. »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, mais…

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous déplaceriez… Vice-amiral Kuzan*. »

Je me retourne, lentement… Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, j'en suis bien conscient. Qui pourrait battre un futur Amiral qui possède le pouvoir de tout changer en glace ? A moins que…

« Bon, c'était cool de vous voir autre que sur des photos mais là, je n'ai pas envi de m'éterniser ici. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Je commence à m'éloigner, non pas lentement mais plutôt… en courant.

« Arrêtez-le ! »

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'arrêter. Ils sont tellement… stupides ! Je tombe à terre. Une douleur me lacère. M-mon pied… Il est gelé !

« Qu-quoi ? »

Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je regarde derrière moi : de la glace s'étend de mon pied à… Kusan.

« On dirait ta petite escapade va prendre fin ici. »

Non ! Hors de question ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de mourir congelé !

« Tenshi Jikan** »

Le temps ralenti… lentement. Tous mouvements s'arrêtent.

J'ai maintenant 5 minutes devant moi avant que je ne reprenne le cours du temps.

Je tente de casser la glace : sans espoirs.

Vite une idée, une idée, une idée… Ca y est !

J'enlève ma chaussure. C'est stupide mais ça fonctionne.

Je pars en courant. Plus que 2 minutes avant que tout reprenne.

J'ai traversé une bonne partie de la ville. Plus qu'une minute…

C'est lâche de courir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Les objets et les gens commencent à se mouvoir. Les effets de mon pouvoir s'estompent.

Mon pouvoir, c'est de contrôler le temps. L'avancer, l'arrêter, voir l'avenir mais pas de revenir en arrière, dans le passé.

J'ai passé deux ans dans un laboratoire pour finalement pouvoir contrôler le temps. Végapunk m'a fait souffrir avec ses expériences loufoques…

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Et puis d'abord, où je suis ? Il fait noir, c'est poussiéreux, Il y a des… cercueils Oh, je viens de me rappeler ! Je suis dans un cimetière. Ou du moins, je crois.

« Bon, je crois que je l'ai semé… »

J'entends ma respiration. J'ai eu chaud en tout cas.

Des bruits de pas ce rapprochent. 3 pas, 2 pas, 1 pas…

« Trouvé !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

* * *

Voilà !

* - Aokiji

** - "Stop au temps"

C'est très court mais... suspense !

Vos impressions ?


	6. Juste un vieil homme

Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre.

ShaunyBlackSheep: Merci pour ta review.

* * *

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! J'AURAI PU AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !

- Hahahahahahahaha !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ?! On ne fait pas peur au gens comme ça !

- Hahahahahahahahaha… Tu me fais rire gamin, deviens comique plus tard.

- J'ai d'autre projets figurez-vous !

- Comme ?

- Comme aller à Sabaody.

- Mais encore ?

- Le reste ne regarde que moi. »

Qu'est ce qu'il est lourd le vieux… Vivement que je sois sur Sabaody, au moins, là-bas, Elle pourra m'aider.

« Eh, gamin…

- Quoi ?!

- On ne dit pas ''quoi'' mais ''comment'' Pour commencer.

- Grgngn…

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien.

- Bien. Les soldats sont partis maintenant.

- Euh… Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

- Ca ne regarde que moi. »

Hahahah… Très drôle. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et retirer ce que j'ai dis… Mais ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement. Bon, bah…

« Dites, vous pouvez toujours m'emmener à Sabaody ?

- J'ai d'autre projet figures-toi, gamin.

- Bon, s'il-vous plait monsieur, pourriez vous me prendre sur votre navire et me déposer à Sabaody ?

- Mais bien sûr, gamin.

- …

- …

- C'est ironique ?

- Non. »

… Au moins, je suis fixé : cet homme est totalement fou.

« Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? »

Silence… Okey…

« Hmmm… Juste un vieil homme totalement fou qui aime beaucoup la mer. »

* * *

Voilà. C'est court, je sais.


End file.
